thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Butch
Butch, also known as the "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit", is a breakdown vehicle. He is kept busy in construction areas, clearing rubble, towing broken-down or stranded vehicles, or assisting in engine rescues. Bio Butch first appeared towing Lorry 3 to the docks after he broke down. After that, he received many cameo appearances. He also helped with the demolition of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines! and the rebuild of Great Waterton in The Great Discovery. He is now part of the Search and Rescue Team. In the fifteenth season, he was given a magnet. In the sixteenth season, Butch broke down and needed to be towed to the Search and Rescue Centre by Flynn. In the seventeenth season, Butch towed Flynn to the Rescue Centre when he got a flat tyre when racing to a fire. He later told Flynn about the fire at Brendam Docks, and encouraged him to fight it. In the nineteenth season, Butch sprayed Thomas with mud after he got stuck while pulling a tractor. He also tried to move the whale back to the ocean but could not when it was discovered that the tide was too far out. Butch was present when the Mayor of Sodor presented the Search and Rescue Centre with a new alarm bell and was also present when Diesel and Percy were stuck in the water at the Old Quarry. Persona Butch is serious about his job and loves working, especially with his railway friends. Despite his size, Butch has a kind heart and is always ready when his service is needed. Basis Butch is based on a Scammel tank recovery vehicle. According to the official website, he was constructed out of parts from a diesel, a lorry, and a crane. Livery Butch is painted yellow and navy blue, with "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit" written on both sides in white. Since Misty Island Rescue, he has the logo of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre on his cab doors. Appearances Voice Actors * Rupert Degas (UK; fifteenth season only) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; sixteenth season onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; fifteenth and sixteenth season) * Steven Kynman (US; seventeenth season onwards) * José Luis Orozco (Latin America; fifteenth season onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth season - seventeenth season) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan) * Zbigniew Konopka (Poland) * Robert Missler (Germany) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) Trivia * Butch's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Until the fifteenth season, Butch's only speaking role was in a LeapPad book called Thomas the Really Useful Engine. * Butch did not have a face in the fifth season episode Horrid Lorry. * Butch's CGI render is a lot larger than his original model. Quotes :Butch: "Fire! Fire! Come on, Flynn! Get ready to rescue. There's a fire!" :Flynn: "You don't need me, Butch. Belle can put it out. She's already on guard at Ulfstead Castle." :Butch: "But the fire's not at Ulfstead Castle. It's at Brendam Docks. Belle can't go, she has to stay at the fireworks!" :Flynn: "Really?!" :Butch: "Come on, Flynn. We need you! You're the only engine who can put out the fire!" - Butch motivates Flynn, "Too Many Fire Engines," seventeenth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued - marked as "Sodor Recovery Unit") * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2011) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Brio (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with flatbed; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Nakayoshi (with trailer; discontinued) Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:Boy Category:Characters